This invention relates to rodent traps, particularly gopher traps.
Traps designed specifically for destroying gophers within their burrows are well known and numerous designs of such traps have been proposed in the past. Generally, such traps are placed within the gopher burrow or tunnel near its exit so that as a gopher pushes dirt along the burrow toward the exit in an effort to close the opening, the gopher must, of necessity, cross the trap and spring same. Commonly, such traps have some form of spring loaded strangulation and/or impaling mechanism. The present invention is concerned with traps of this general kind.